Something I Can't See
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Ryo was Edo boyfriend and was trying to make up for all the time Hell Kaiser had stolen. But whenever Hell Kaiser takes over, why is it that he feels strange feelings for Edo? Hell Kaiser x Edo AKA Dark Zane x Aster. REQUEST for Doomed to be Uke AND Seme!


Title: "Something I Can't See"

Author: Uke

Rating: T – For cursing.

Pairing(s): Hell Kaiser x Edo (Dark!Zane x Aster), and implied Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster)

Genre: Romance, drama

A/N: Nobody reads this part...though I wish people would because you get so many idiots that review and talk out their ass when it was clearly explained here. xD Anyway. This is another request that I got!! I'm cool, I got 4 requests in a row. :3 This REQUEST is from my best friend, **Doomed to be Uke AND Seme**. I love Victoryshipping a lot so I wasn't too worried about writing this story, but I still tried my best with it. x3 I hope all of you like it especially YOU, Larissa! ;D This story takes place AFTER season 4 and is slightly AU.

Warning(s): This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!! Please do not read if this offends you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the related characters. This fanfic, however, completely belongs to me.

* * *

_What does he see in him? What makes him so special?_

Those were the two questions that had been haunting Hell Kaiser's mind since Ryo and Edo had started their little relationship.

It had been quite some time since the two boys had started their relationship together. And the two had faced more than _any _couple would face in a whole _lifetime._

Crazy alter-egos, alternate universes, near-death experiences, card games that would be a matter of life and death...these were the gist of Ryo and Edo's problems.

But somehow the two managed to get through it; and in one piece. Things were happy now as well as peaceful. Sure, nothing was perfect, but what more could they ask for? They would still have their fights here and there thanks to their personalities constantly clashing, but it was nothing that could change what they had.

After everything that they had been through, Ryo and Edo were certain that they belonged together. Ryo saw something in Edo that he couldn't find with anyone else, and it was the same for Edo. If they could go through everything that they did in the Duel Academia days and STILL manage to be a couple, then there was no doubting the strength of their relationship.

But it was the whole _love_ thing that they had that made Hell Kaiser sick.

If they fucked once and a while, it would be understandable. If Ryo just kept Edo around for his own amusement and entertainment, Hell Kaiser could understand that too. But Ryo took the whole relationship so SERIOUSLY! "It's never going to last", Hell Kaiser would always warn. "You're only going to hurt yourself in the end."

Ryo never listened to these words.

Day after day went by and Hell Kaiser lost most of his power. Ryo had full control of his body now, and Hell Kaiser was nothing but a lost spirit trapped in Ryo's heart forever but with no way of ever coming out.

Ryo could never truly get _rid_ of Hell Kaiser because he had been there since the day Ryo was born, but he could keep him at bay if he had enough strength and will power and that is exactly what he was doing now.

His hand trailed on Edo's cheek, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. With Ryo working on the Pro-Leagues with his little brother, he and Edo couldn't spend nearly as much time as they wanted to together. But Ryo was disgustingly _loyal_ to his boyfriend. _Whenever_ he had free time he would spend it with Edo, without even thinking twice about something else he could be doing.

Ryo was sleeping over. It was the middle of the night so it made sense that Edo was still sleeping. Hell Kaiser had taken over while Ryo was sleeping as well, finding it easier to control the bluenette's body when Ryo was least aware of him.

He glared down at the smaller teen. Something about him was so _perfect_ and inviting, Hell Kaiser hated it. He wanted to take a knife and get rid of the boy right then and there, but he never could, no matter how much he wanted it.

"Why...why do you make him love you?" Hell Kaiser said out loud, glaring down angrily at the sleeping boy. "He was so cold and distant to everyone. What the fuck did you do? WHY did you have to latch onto Ryo of all people?"

Edo moved a bit in his sleep, his eyes clenching together. Hell Kaiser's expression softened for just a second before going blank, sighing as he looked away from the teen.

What was he doing getting all worked up like this? It was unhealthy, Edo wasn't worth it. Ryo seemed to think so, but Hell Kaiser had some common sense. He wasn't about to let some _kid_ change his mind about the world.

The world was cruel and people only cared about themselves. There was no such thing as love.

"Ryo...?" Hell Kaiser blinked at the voice, looking down to see the silver-haired boy sitting up while rubbing his eyes. "Did you say something...?"

Hell Kaiser didn't say a word but just glared at him. Perfect. The boy was awake. He was almost tempted to turn back into Ryo right away but instead he stayed. It wasn't like this would be the first time he would be stuck with Edo...back in the Dark World Hell Kaiser was the one who was out the whole time so he spent night and day with the damn bitch.

He looked away, "Nothing." He said, "Go back to sleep."

Edo's blue eyes widened slightly, "You're not Ryo..." He suddenly said, "Hell Kaiser?"

Great, he was figured out.

"Good job." He said, still looking away from the teen. Edo just looked up at him questioningly, "What are you doing here? It's been so long..." Hell Kaiser began glaring out at nothing, "Don't act like you fucking care. It doesn't matter to you if you see me or not."

Edo couldn't help but glare at the attitude the taller boy seemed to constantly have. "Why the hell are _you_ so grumpy?" He asked, "All I did was ask why you were out, you don't need to start getting angry at me."

Edo seemed to have no fears. Most would be terrified of even the _thought_ of talking back to the Hell Kaiser, but Edo seemed to do it with ease. It just pissed the bluenette off even more, he couldn't get in Edo's head. Edo was invincible when it came to Hell Kaiser's snide remarks and rude comments. Hell Kaiser wanted to break him, but couldn't.

After all, the idiot had stayed with him the whole time in the Dark World just because he was so sure that Ryo was still there.

He was brave, but it was annoying none the less. Edo was too stubborn for his own good. He needed to be smacked across the face for it.

"As if I'm always nice..." Hell Kaiser said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I can't stand the fucking sight of you, why the hell would I actually go out of my way and be _nice_ to you?" Edo's expression didn't changed, "You weren't that _terrible_ to me in the Dark World..." He commented, "We worked together the whole time. We teamed up before we even went there."

Hell Kaiser didn't say anything back but rather just looked away coldly, once again glaring out at nothing. Edo sighed, "Look, if I make you THAT sick, you could just leave. I'm not asking you to stay. Ryo was the one that slept over, we never asked you to join in. I don't mind you staying, but I don't want you giving me an attitude because you feel like you're forced to stay." He folded his arms, "It's up to you."

"I don't want to stay!" Hell Kaiser suddenly snapped, his blue eyes flashing with anger. Edo stayed calm, "Then leave. Like I said, it's your choice."

But Hell Kaiser didn't disappear. He didn't even get up to leave the room. Instead he continued glaring down at Edo as if hoping the boy would die if he stared at him long enough.

With a sigh, Edo flipped his hair and looked away. He didn't show it, but when Hell Kaiser treated him this way it _did_ hurt. Back in the Dark World, Hell Kaiser would always give Edo mixed emotions. One second he'd be talking to him and working with him as if everything was normal and okay, and then the next he'd be saying how much he hated Edo and how much he wished Edo would die.

On the day that Edo lost the duel to Amon and lost his life, Hell Kaiser didn't even try to stop him. From what Edo saw, Hell Kaiser didn't even seem to care.

Edo was so drawn to Hell Kaiser because he was a part of Ryo's spirit. Edo was truly and completely in love with Ryo. He loved every single thing about him and Ryo would make Edo happier and happier every single second they were together. Hell Kaiser may have been completely different, and he may have shown no emotion towards Edo at all, but how could he hate him? How could he despise a part of Ryo that made him whole?

Edo looked up to see that Hell Kaiser was looking away again. He stared up at the taller boy, his eyes glistening. The feelings he felt around him were exactly the same when he was with Ryo. The feelings _were_ different in a way, but just as strong.

They looked so much alike...with the blue eyes and matching blue hair, but at the expense of the similarities, Edo was always able to tell them apart. Ryo's eyes would always glisten and have so much warmth and love in them, where as Hell Kaiser's would seem so cold. His eyes made him seem like he was out of this world, his soul completely distanced off from every single person.

Hell Kaiser's shoulders were broader, and he seemed stronger and more threatening. His voice was far more harsh and sharp than Ryo's, and it was hard to read his emotions.

Hell Kaiser was pretty much the opposite of Ryo; but even so, Edo loved him all the same.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Edo gasped, slightly, his daze interrupted and he shook his head. "Sorry..." He mumbled, looking away. Hell Kaiser just scoffed, folding his arms and still saying nothing.

Silence took over the room. Hell Kaiser seemed to be comfortable in the quiet, but it nerved Edo a bit. Not because he was afraid of being near the other boy, no it was nothing like that, but it was more of how he hated how awkward and strange this was; sitting so close to each other but not saying a word.

"I guess you're not leaving, then." Edo said, suddenly, not wanting to cause any more useless arguments, but just wanting to break the silence. Hell Kaiser glared but didn't turn to the boy. "I don't have to if I don't want to. You _don't_ tell me what to do, Phoenix, or did you not figure that out yet?" Edo just sighed at how quickly Hell Kaiser got angry and decided not to say anything.

Hell Kaiser was impossible to have a conversation with. Edo, who was usually always so sure of everything, didn't know how he could even start. It would help if he even had a clue of what the other boy was _thinking_ but with how he managed to distance himself off so perfectly, Edo couldn't even try.

Hell Kaiser glanced over at Edo for a brief second before sighing. He may have been distanced and isolated off from the world, but he was able to sense emotions. He knew Edo felt uncomfortable and wanted to try and find SOME warmth in Hell Kaiser by talking to him. On a normal circumstance, Hell Kaiser wouldn't care. But for some reason right now, he did. He didn't want Edo to feel awkward.

Feelings were so complex.

"Let me ask you something," He started, causing Edo to immediately look up. "Why..._Ryo_? He never loved anyone in his whole life, what the fuck made you decide that_ he _was the one?"

Edo smiled, "Kaiser-kun, why _not_ Ryo?" Hell Kaiser just stared blankly at his response. "Ryo-kun...is the most amazing person I ever met. He saw through everything I was; everything that other people were only able to see. He didn't care that I was bitch, he didn't even care that I was famous. He liked me for who I was. You took over his body pretty early after he asked me out thanks to all of those underground duels...but the SECOND his power was strong enough to keep you away, he came right back to me. He constantly apologized because he felt like _he_ was the one that jeopardized our relationship. Still to this day he's been trying to make up for it even when I tell him not to."

Hell Kaiser couldn't help but glare slightly. "But still, why HIM?" Edo shook his head and smiled, "I can't really say...there are a million reasons. You don't choose who you fall in love with, it just happens. I happened to fall in love with him...and I couldn't be happier. He's the one. He's the perfect boyfriend anyone could ever ask for."

Edo thought so _highly_ of the bluenette, it made him sick. There was nothing great about Ryo. Sure, Hell Kaiser went through everything he could to keep him safe. He still regretted the second that Ryo gained his power in the Dark World because _Ryo_ was the one who had to go through the pain of death because of it. But either way, Ryo was pathetic. He was so easily broken and though he showed his strength, it was times like these that showed Hell Kaiser that Ryo was just like everyone else. He'd say one thing and do another. He'd say that no one could be trusted, but then open his heart for Edo almost instantly.

None of them could be understood.

"I never fell in love." Hell Kaiser said. "I don't believe in it...I don't think it's possible to feel that way about _anyone_. You can't open up to anyone, no one could be trusted." Edo quickly shook his head, "You're wrong." He said. "Sure, there are plenty of people who can't be trusted, plenty of evil...but there are good people too."

Hell Kaiser just stared at him, "Wasn't your father killed? Isn't that proof enough that there's too much evil in the world?" Edo seemed to wince when Hell Kaiser said those words about his father's death so harshly but he quickly shook them off. "He was...but my father was a great person. Ryo is too...and...so are you." He smiled up at Hell Kaiser brightly, a smile that Hell Kaiser had seen countless times in the Dark World and through Ryo's eyes.

"Idiot..." Hell Kaiser mumbled, "How am _I_ one of the good people in the world? I fucking hurt everyone around me. I even hurt YOU. I tried to do whatever I could to ruin your relationship with Ryo." Edo shrugged, "Yes, but there's plenty of good in you...I know there is. It's just hidden away." He smiled teasingly and poked Hell Kaiser's cheek.

"You're a moron." Hell Kaiser suddenly said, expression cold. "I'm never going to love you. I'm never going to show this 'kindness' you say that I apparently have. I'm never going to be Ryo." A smile was still present on Edo's face, "I don't want you to be Ryo. I want you to be Hell Kaiser. I adore Ryo...and I adore you."

Hell Kaiser felt his heart beat beginning to speed up. This feeling...he got it a few times in the Dark World at well. It would happen at random; just certain things that Edo said would throw him over the edge and cause emotions like this to go crazy.

Why? Why THIS boy? Why was Ryo so stupid? Why did Edo give Hell Kaiser feelings that no one else could?

Apparently there was something there. Something that Hell Kaiser couldn't even begin to imagine.

Roughly, Hell Kaiser lifted Edo's chin. He leaned in, resting his forehead against the smaller boy, his cold blue eyes gazing into Edo's soft ones.

Edo winced at the slight pain and then blushed slightly at the extreme closeness of him and the taller boy. "K-Kaiser-kun?" He questioned, "What are you d-doing?" Hell Kaiser didn't respond. "Your eyes..." He whispered, "They're beautiful...I hate you so much."

Without a warning, Hell Kaiser leaned in all the way, capturing Edo's lips in a kiss. The kiss was passionate and rough. It was nothing like the kisses Ryo would give. But it captivated Edo none the less, and he accepted the kiss, though rough, wrapping his arms around Hell Kaiser's neck.

Kissing Hell Kaiser wasn't like cheating on Ryo. They were the same person, after all. Maybe completely different, but they shared a heart. Kissing him, was kissing the same person with a different personality.

Hell Kaiser's tongue found entrance past Edo's lips, it tasted the sweetness of Edo's mouth and Hell Kaiser found himself going into what seemed like a spell, savoring every second of what he was sharing with the smaller boy, accepting and loving his warmth.

The feelings were too new and disgusting. He pulled back and glared.

Edo panted slightly; the taller boy had always put so much force in his kisses. He was still slightly flushed and he looked down, "What was that for...?" He asked, still not looking at Hell Kaiser due to some faint shyness that had formed.

Hell Kaiser didn't respond. Instead, his answer was the action of throwing his arms around Edo and holding him tightly against his chest.

Edo's hands instinctively placed against Hell Kaiser's firm chest, and he looked up at him. "...Kaiser-kun...?" His voice was more timid than usual, but mostly just because it was laced with so much confusion. "Don't talk." Hell Kaiser warned, holding the smaller boy's frame even closer to his body.

Edo would never listen. Not even to Hell Kaiser, but for some reason what Hell Kaiser said, stopped him in his tracks. He leaned his head against the bluenette's chest without another word. Closing his eyes, and feeling safe enclosed in such a beautiful warmth. The warmth was different than what he found with Ryo, but he loved it none the less.

"I love you, Kaiser-kun..." Edo whispered as Hell Kaiser's eyes closed as well, resting his chin on the top of Edo's head. "Mhm." Was the only response the bluenette gave.

Edo drew Hell Kaiser in, and Hell Kaiser could never for the life of him figure it out. Even Edo wasn't aware of his secret gift.

Because what was there wasn't something Hell Kaiser could point out, grab, or destroy. It was something that he didn't even understand or believe in.

The something was love.

**-END-**

* * *

A/N: THERE WE GO!! I actually wrote this story twice, and the first story I hated. xD It had too much Proshipping and was too fluffy. I wanted it to be slightly more dark and more mysterious because it was Hell Kaiser and not Ryo. I'm fairly happy with this result, and I hope you guys are too!! I don't think this is my BEST story, but I don't think it's my worst. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!! Especially my best friend, Larissa!! Please review, everyone!!


End file.
